IceClan
by invincibleclam
Summary: The forest is finally at peace. The three warrior Clans are keeping to themselves and everyone is happy...Or so it seems. Just when it appears that things are going well, everything changes. The rise of a dark new leader with a thirst for blood, an ominous prophecy about an unlikely hero, a forbidden romance, and natural forces run amok threaten the safety and code of the Clans.
1. Allegiances

"How dare you say that!" Sunfire growled. "At least I respect and uphold the Warrior Code with my life, which is more than I can say for you _IceClan _warriors!" He spat the words out with hatred and shot an icy glare at Runningwind. "Enough!" Wolffrost hissed. "Sunfire! You get your nose out of our business. And stay off our land. We will have eyes on you." She turned to leave, motioning with her tail to Runningwind and Lemmingpelt. "We all know it was a RockClan squirrel," mumbled the grey apprentice on the other side of the border. "Stupid IceClan."

* * *

**IceClan- Fierce and Proud**

**Leader**- Greystar- Grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Moonpaw

**Deputy**-Wolffrost- Black and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat**- Sunlight- Gold and black dappled she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Deerpaw- Pale gray tom with light blue eyes.

**Warriors**

(Toms and she-cats without kits)

Salmonscratch- Green-eyed golden tom.

Mistyfur- Gray and black she-cat with hazel eyes.

Whiteshadow- Brown-eyed black tom with white belly.

Badgerfoot- Blue-gray she-cat with wide yellow eyes. Oldest warrior in the Clan.

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Elkheart- White and black tom with blue eyes.

Frostythorn- Blue-eyed beige she-cat.

Mapleshade- Gold-yellow she-cat with wide, bright, orange eyes.

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Runningwind- Handsome yellow tom with black dots. Has green eyes.

Lemmingpelt- Pretty brown she-cat with striking blue eyes.

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Cloudleap- Long furred grey and white tom with light hazel eyes.

Hawkeyes- Black and white tom with green eyes.

Apprentice, Littlepaw

**Apprentices**

(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors.)

Moonpaw- Pretty dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Thornpaw- Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

Mosspaw- Handsome orange and white tom with blue eyes.

Oakpaw- Blue-eyed grey and white she-cat.

Littlepaw- Long furred white tom with deep blue eyes.

**Queens**

(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Smokey-Dawn- Grey tabby she-cat with dark hazel eyes. Mother to Snowkit, Dewkit, and Rabbitkit.

Icywind- Brown and white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. Expecting Runningwind's kits.

**Elders**

(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Morningdew- Jet-black she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Snowmuzzle- Brown-eyed tortoiseshell she-cat.

Halftail-Orange and white tom with dark green eyes. Oldest cat in the Clan.

Foresthaze- Long furred grey and white she-cat with brown eyes.

Jackalwind- Brown tom with light green eyes.

Redfur- Golden tom with green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

The air was dark and quiet. The only light that shone on the still forest was from a waning silver moon and the pale twinkling stars. In the IceClan camp, a lone dark figure sat gazing at the stars from his position by the entrance to the tunnel. He turned his head and began to wash his shoulders. A noise behind the shadowed cat made him turn around swiftly. Pale moonlight revealed a white and brown she-cat, her belly heavy with kits, squeezed through the nursery entrance. Purring, she walked over to the startled tom.

"Icywind!" he hissed.

"Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd join you out here for a while." Icywind rasped her tongue over her mate's ears. He purred faintly. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He was staring up into the dark, clear sky.

"What are you thinking about?" she murmured. The tom looked down at his paws.

"A lot of things."

"Something bothering you, Runningwind?" his mate licked her shoulder.

"Well...I don't know. I was just thinking about my family. Most of them are in StarClan now..."

"You miss them?" Icywind began to wash her paw. Runningwind sighed.

"I guess I do. I know they are not happy with you carrying my kits..."

"Runningwind. We went over this before. It's okay. You can't please every cat."

"I know." The pair sat in silence for a while, watching the sky. Icywind leaned her head against Runningwind's shoulder.

"What do you think our kits will be like?" she murmured sleepily.

"I don't know. Probably like you," Runningwind yawned.

"Mmmmm. Maybe one of them will become leader someday," Icywind lay down on the dusty ground.

"Mmmm," Runningwind's jaws split in a massive yawn. "

StarClan knows what they will end up like," he mumbled.

"You should go to sleep, Icywind."

"I wish I could," Icywind meowed.

"Well, I'd rather stay up with you anyways." The sky began to grow lighter. Runningwind kneaded his paws into the ground, trying to stay awake. As the sun slowly rose above the horizon, cats began to pad out of their dens. Wolffrost stretched and walked up to Runningwind.

"Anything happen during the night?"

Runningwind shook his tired head. "Nothing at all."

"Very well then. You may go sleep, if you like," Wolffrost turned away and walked off without greeting Icywind. Many IceClan cats disproved of Runningwind and Icywind's relationship; most of all Wolffrost. She often ignored them, especially Icywind. The two she-cats used to be close friends, but now they may as well be from different warring Clans. "Mouse brain," Icywind muttered under her breath. "Are you going to go sleep, Runningwind?" "I think so." "Alright. Good dreams to you," Icywind licked his ear. Runningwind purred. He walked to the warriors' den and chose an empty nest. The tired tom flopped down and yawned.


	3. Chapter 2

Hawkeyes awoke to a painfully bright sunrise. He sat up, blinking. The warriors den was almost empty. The hungry tom stood up and shook the moss off his pelt. He stretched his aching legs and carefully made his way around the still sleeping warriors. When he reached the entrance, Hawkeyes felt the warm sunlight drape over his stiff muscles. He watched as two of Smokeydawn's kits wrestled in a cloud of dust. Flicking his ears in amusement, Hawkeyes walked to the fresh-kill pile and chose a plump sparrow for himself. He took his prey and padded over to where Cloudleap and Elkheart were discussing something. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Greystar coming out of Sunlight's den.

"Morning Cloudleap, Elkheart," Hawkeyes nodded at his two friends.

"Hawkeyes! We thought you died in there or something," Cloudleap looked up from his vole.

"How funny, Cloudleap," Hawkeyes sat down beside him and dug into his prey.

"Hey Hawkeyes, you know, the Gathering is tomorrow," Elkheart swallowed his piece of mouse. Hawkeyes stopped eating.

"Oh, it is. I forgot. Are either of you going, do you know?"

"Probably not. Littlepaw told Moonpaw that Greystar said the new apprentices and their mentors were going. So I guess that means you are," Cloudleap looked up at the sky. Hawkeyes twitched his ear.

"I wouldn't pay attention to anything that furball says. You know how he is."

"Littlepaw?"

"Yes."

"Mmmm. Well, it makes sense that Greystar would take..." Cloudleap's words trailed off as his jaws split in a huge yawn. He shook his head. "Sorry." "As I was saying-" Cloudleap was cut off as Dewkit barreled into his side. He yowled in surprise. Dewkit took one look at him and ran off into the nursery. Hawkeyes watched her in amusement. When he turned back to Cloudleap, he saw that his friend was fluffed up to nearly twice his usual size. Hawkeyes shared a look of entertainment with Elkheart.

"Did the brave warrior get scared by the huge, terrible creature?" Hawkeyes mocked.

"Shut your mouth, mouse brain. I wasn't expecting her to charge into me."

Hawkeyes snickered.

"Don't say anything or I'll claw your ears off," Cloudleap threatened.

"Where's Mapleshade? i haven't seen her all morning," Elkheart asked Hawkeyes.

"I think she went on patrol with Mistyfur. Said something about Mosspaw having his first patrol," Hawkeyes bit into his sparrow. Elkheart jerked his head up.

"I almost forgot. Wolffrost wants me to lead the evening patrol. Do you two want to come?"

"Sure, should I bring my apprentice?" Hawkeyes asked, swallowing a chunk of meat.

"If you want."

"I'll come, too," Cloudleap offered, swiping his tongue over his jaws.

"Great. Let's meet at the Rockpile then," Elkheart mumbled around his last mouthful.

"Right, then. I should go. Some training will do Littlepaw good." Hawkeyes finished his sparrow and stood up.

"See you later, then," Cloudleap began to lick his paw. Hawkeyes padded off to find his apprentice.

Hawkeyes found Littlepaw dozing off in the shade of the apprentices den with Moonpaw.  
"Littlepaw," he prodded the fluffy white cat in the ribs. Littlepaw opened one eye.  
"What is it, Hawkeyes? I'm trying to sleep," he mumbled, turning over. Hawkeyes jabbed him again.  
"Get up. I'm taking you out for some training."  
"Why do I have to train so much?! You must be the most difficult mentor in the forest!" Littlepaw complained.  
"Get _up, _for the love of StarClan! I won't ask you again," Hawkeyes was beginning to lose his patience. Moonpaw raised her head.  
"You two fight like a snake and a badger! Littlepaw, go train. I want to sleep. In _peace,"_ the grey she-cat hissed. Littlepaw finally dragged himself to his feet, cursing.  
"You'll never become a warrior with an attitude like that, you know," Hawkeyes hissed at him. Littlepaw mumbled something back, but Hawkeyes was focused on the three cats that had just come into the camp. The dawn patrol had returned. Mistyfur walked straight into Greystar's den, followed by Mapleshade and Mosspaw. _That's odd,_ Hawkeyes thought to himself._ The patrol never goes straight to the leader. All of them, too. Something must be up._  
"What do I have to do today?" Littlepaw interrupted his thoughts.  
"Well, I think some hunting practice will do you good. It looks like it's going to get quite hot today, so maybe some swimming also."  
"All _that?_" Littlepaw groaned.  
"Yes, unless you want to be an apprentice for the rest of your life."  
"I still don't understand why I have to be trained by a _kittypet._ All the other apprentices get warriors as mentors," Littlepaw growled with challenge in his voice. Hawkeyes glared into his deep blue eyes.  
"I am a warrior as well, and you will treat me as such, unless you want to spend to rest of your days pulling ticks off the elders."  
Littlepaw grew quiet as the two approached the training hollow. Out of the corner of his eye, Hawkeyes noticed a squirrel dart through the underbrush and into the hollow. He stopped Littlepaw with his tail and dropped into the hunter's crouch. He circled around the depression until he was downwind of the squirrel. The tom felt its heartbeat pulse through his ears. Hawkeyes glanced over to the other side of the hollow. Littlepaw was nowhere in sight. Cursing silently, he focused on the small animal. It was burying an acorn. Suddenly, a deafening snap startled it. Without warning, Littlepaw tumbled into the cavity, paws and tail flailing. The squirrel gave out a screech of horror and darted up the nearest tree.  
"_Fox dung! _Littlepaw, can't you stand still for more than three heartbeats?!" He hissed at the confused apprentice, who sat up with twigs and dirt covering his thick, white fur.  
"Sorry," he muttered, lowering his head.  
"What in the name of StarClan were you even _doing_ over there?" Hawkeyes lashed his tail, still angry.  
"I fell."  
"You _fell?_ From where? And how did you end up down here?"  
"I-I climbed up a stick to see you better. I didn't know it would collapse," the dirty apprentice seemed genuinely sorry. Hawkeyes sighed.  
"Littlepaw, you're not a kit anymore. A stick can't support your weight. Next time, _think._ I know that isn't one of your strong points, but at least try." Littlepaw looked up.  
"So it's okay then?"  
Hawkeyes turned his gaze to the tree that the squirrel had climbed.  
"It's fine. I'll catch another," he muttered.


	4. Chapter 3

By sunhigh, Hawkeyes and Littlepaw had returned to the camp with enough prey to satisfy half the Clan. It took them three trips to get it all. As Hawkeyes deposited the last few pieces onto the fresh-kill pile, Greystar watched him. When he caught the leader's gaze, Greystar nodded at the prey.

"Good hunting?"

"Oh, yes. All the prey was out sunning itself. They practically leaped into our paws," Hawkeyes answered.

"Good to hear. Can I speak with you in my den?" Greystar's warm blue eyes seemed troubled. Hawkeyes' heart began to pound. What had he done wrong?

"Ye-sure, Greystar. I'll be right there."

Greystar nodded and padded off to his dugout. Hawkeyes noticed Littlepaw talking with Moonpaw over a plump squirrel. Taking a deep breath, he plodded over to Greystar's den. The grey tabby was inside, picking at a robin.

"Greystar?" Hawkeyes peered into the tunnel.

"Hawkeyes, come in," Greystar invited warmly. Hawkeyes slipped in through the brambles into a den pleasantly cool and dark den. Greystar nudged the robin towards Hawkeyes. The tom gratefully dug in; he had not eaten all day.

"You're probably wondering why I called you in," Greystar began. "I wanted to talk to you about Littlepaw."

Hawkeyes pricked his ears up and stopped eating, swiping his tongue across his jaws.

"I understand that he may not be the easiest apprentice to train," Greystar went on. "He is still a kit at heart, and I understand that he may be very frustrating at times, but please, I'm asking you, don't give up on him."

_Don't give up on him? What does he mean by that?_ Hawkeyes wondered silently. The gray tabby's gaze flickered towards the tunnel entrance. When he looked back at Hawkeyes, his eyes seemed to be seeing things no other cat could.

"I had a dream," Greystar lowered his voice to a whisper. Hawkeyes' fur bristled.

"A dream? About what?" He knew it must be serious; a leader hardly ever shared his dreams or visions with a warrior.

"Littlepaw," Greystar murmured.

"Did you talk to Sunlight about it?"

"I discussed it with her this morning."

Hawkeyes twitched his tail and Greystar looked down at his paws.

"I was thinking of sending Littlepaw to the nursery for a few more moons...but now...Just train him as well as you can, alright?"

"Yes, Greystar. I will." Hawkeyes dipped his head respectfully.

"Thank you, Hawkeyes. And one more thing. I want Littlepaw and his littermates to come to the Gathering. Are you interested?"

Hawkeyes straightened. "I would be glad to come, Greystar."

"Very well. You may finish eating, if you like."

"Thank you." Hawkeyes felt like he hadn't eaten for a moon. Ravenously, he gulped down the robin in a few mouthfuls.

"You are dismissed," Greystar began to wash himself when the tom had finished.

"Thank you," Hawkeyes turned around to step out of the tunnel, but Greystar's voice interrupted him.

"And Hawkeyes, I expect to keep this conversation between us."

"Yes, Greystar, of course."

* * *

"Hawkeyes!"

The sound of his name awoke the black and white warrior. He turned his head to see Mapleshade bounding towards him. She slowed down and sat on her haunches in front of him.

"There you are. Where have you been all morning?"

Hawkeyes yawned. "I was training Littlepaw."

Mapleshade's whiskers quivered.

"I knew it."

"Well? What's going on?" Hawkeyes stretched.

"Something's wrong with RockClan," Mapleshade looked a little uneasy. Hawkeyes perked his ears up.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't really know...when I was on patrol at sunrise, their border markings were unusually strong. Mistyfur and I din't recognize the scents, either. It was weird," Mapleshade licked her tail.

"Maybe they just got some new warriors..." Hawkeyes trailed off.

"Yeah, well Wolffrost wanted me to tell Elkheart to keep his eyes open, since he's taking the evening patrol. I can't find him though. Anyway, you hungry?" Mapleshade walked to the fresh kill pile. Hawkeyes shook his head.

"I ate with Greystar." Mapleshade returned with a sparrow.

"Are you going to the Gathering?" she asked between mouthfuls.

"Planning on it," Hawkeyes yawned. "Are you?"

"I'm taking Mosspaw," she replied when she had finished the last bits of sparrow. Hawkeyes nodded.

"It's so hot," he panted.

"Do you want to come and swim with me to cool off?"

"Let's go," Malpeshade swiped her tongue over her jaws and stood up. The two warriors padded out of the camp.

* * *

"Is every cat here?" Wolffrost asked, weaving through the cats gathered at the camp entrance. Hawkeyes glanced up at the darkening sky. Pale, wispy clouds spread out from the amber horizon, the full moon shining down on the evening.

"How long does it take to get ready?" Littlepaw grumbled from his spot beside Hawkeyes.

"Be quiet, Littlepaw. If you don't want to wait, you can stay behind," his mentor hissed. Littlepaw grew silent but continued to lash his tail. Hawkeyes looked about at the cats waiting to go to the Gathering. There were two senior warriors, Lemmingpelt and Runningwind. Sunlight and her apprentice, Deerpaw, and two elders, Jackalwind and Snowmuzzle. Littlepaw's littermates, Oakpaw and Mosspaw, were quivering in anticipation at the thought of going to their first Gathering. Their mentors, Mapleshade and Lemmingpelt were talking to each other. Icywind was standing beside Runningwind, evidently nervous about seeing the other Clans. Greystar emerged from his den and whispered something to Wolffrost.

"Right then. Let's get going," Greystar meowed, loud enough for all the waiting cats to hear. Moonpaw bounded out of the apprentices den.

"Bye, Littlepaw! Have fun!" she sat on her haunches and watched them leave.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this one is a little short...I didn't really want to put the next part in here because it would be too spoiler-y and long. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the horrifically long absence. I have no good excuse for not updating this for so long, and I am sooooo sorry. D: So here is two brand-new chapters, I hope that makes up for most of it...**

* * *

As the IceClan warriors approached the Boulders, Greystar yowled to announce their arrival. Littlepaw's eyes widened as he looked down. In front of him, there were three huge, jagged slate colored boulders looming above many smaller ones.

"That must be where the leaders sit," his sister whispered in awe.

"I wonder if Rockthunder or Ambergaze will be here," Littlepaw mumbled.

"I hope we get to meet some great warriors."

"There aren't very many cats here," Mosspaw walked up to his littermates. Littlepaw lifted his muzzle to taste the air.

"Only FireClan are here," he announced.

"Great job, young kit." The voice behind him made Littlepaw swivel his head. Jackalwind, an IceClan elder, was sitting behind the three apprentices.

"You learn quickly," the tawny brown tomcat rasped. Littlepaw lifted his head with pride.

"Thank you, Jackalwind." he got up to follow the other cats as they trickled into the Gathering Place. He immediately recognized Lakekit, his friend from when FireClan and IceClan had been forced to find shelter together. Without asking permission from Hawkeyes, the fluffy white apprentice strode over to touch noses with his friend.

"Littlekit!" The black and white tom looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Little_paw _now. I'm an apprentice!"

"That's great! Now we'll see each other more often! I got apprenticed too. A few moons ago. I'm Lakepaw now," he puffed up with pride.

"Oh no. Now the whole forest is in danger," Littlepaw's eyes widened in mock horror.

"You're right, it is. Since _you're_ going to be a _warrior_," Littlepaw caught a glimmer of amusement in the small cat's eyes. In the dimming light, Littlepaw noticed Lakepaw's sister in the distance, talking with Mapleshade and Hawkeyes.

"Is Rockthunder here?" he whispered.

"Sure is. You want to go meet him?" Lakepaw batted at a moth. Littlepaw perked his ears up.

"Really?"

"Sure. Let's go," abandoning the moth, Lakepaw stood up and motioned with his tail for Littlepaw to follow.

* * *

Hawkeyes lay down on his side and let the cool evening breeze blow over him. He yawned and put his head on his paws, listening to the elders gripe about RockClan's absence.

"I'm telling you, Greystorm. Something is wrong," Snowmuzzle's calm voice rose above the rustling of the trees and murmuring of the other cats. Hawkeyes saw a set of ochre-colored legs pad toward him.

"You tired?" Mapleshade sat down next to her friend. Hawkeyes yawned again.

"Not really. I'm just bored. Isn't the Gathering supposed to have started by now?"

"It should have. RockClan aren't here yet though, and we can't start without them."

"Right. That can't be good. Last time a Clan was late for-" he was interrupted by Birdstar's yowl from the boulder the tom was sitting on.

"I guess they decided not to wait," Mapleshade turned to face the two leaders, surprised.

"Since RockClan are late, we have decided to start without them," Birdstar meowed, now no more than a silhouette against the illuminated sky. Just as he was about to speak, a caterwaul from the shadows interrupted him. Cats poured out from the RockClan side of the Boulders, and Hawkeyes sat up and shared a surprised look with Mapleshade. The cats that had just arrived sat together underneath the Boulders.

"Great StarClan! Did they bring their whole Clan?" Mapleshade lashed her tail. Hawkeyes tasted the air. He did not recognize any of the RockClan warriors' scents, and where was their leader, Darkstar?

* * *

Littlepaw glanced around at the clearing.

"What's going on?" he hissed to Lakepaw. His friend turned to him with wide, amber eyes.

"I don't-," Lakepaw was cut off by a yowl from the back of the clearing.

"Birch!" Mapleshade spat, rising to her paws. Hatred blazed in her flame colored eyes as a calico cat jumped up the Boulders.

"What in the name of StarClan is happening?!" a voice meowed.

"Silence!" the calico hissed. She turned to speak with the two leaders. Cats in the clearing were meowing urgently or growling to each other. Littlepaw lifted his head to look at the moon. _The clouds are so close... _

"Is this what normally happens at a Gathering?" Oakpaw squealed.

"How should I know? Do I look like an experienced warrior to you?" Mosspaw snapped. Littlepaw glanced over at his brother. He was fluffed up to nearly twice his size. Greystar silenced the crowd with a yowl. "If you are all quite ready, we will begin." He continued to speak, but Littlepaw, overcome with curiousity, wasn't listening. He was watching the RockClan cats. Some were huddled together, others were glaring across the clearing. Only when Greystar mentioned the new apprentices did Littlepaw snap to attention.

"IceClan is proud to announce the naming of three new apprentices. Oakpaw, Mosspaw, and Littlepaw."

Lakepaw jumped up. "Oakpaw! Mosspaw! Littlepaw!" he yowled. The other cats joined in. Littlepaw sat up as tall as he could. He couldn't help noticing how many cats were looking at him, even the great warriors. The white apprentice basked in the attention, until Greystar continued with his announcements. When he stepped back and Birdstar came forward, Lakepaw turned to Littlepaw and whispered,

"Did you notice that not a single RockClan cat cheered for you and your littermates?"

Littlepaw flicked his ears back, annoyed.

"Who made dirt in their fresh-kill?"

Lakepaw shrugged. He turned to look at his leader. Littlepaw settled down and tucked his paws neatly under him.

"We are expecting a litter of kits soon."

The calico from RockClan perked up her ears and looked oddly interested. Several FireClan warriors shifted uncomfortably. When Birdstar finished speaking, the calico stepped up with a courteous nod to the FireClan leader.

"Thank you, Birdstar. I-" she was cut off by a yowl from one of the elders.

"What is going on here? What did you do to Darkstar?"

The calico cleared her throat and lashed her tail.

"If you will allow it, I will explain everything. Darkstar is with StarClan," she gazed up at Silverpelt, glittering brightly despite the ominous clouds lurking close to the swath of stars.

"You sent him there, didn't you?!" Mistyfur hissed. Littlepaw's fur rose. He had never seen her so angry before. "No, his life was taken by rogues."

"_BloodClan _rouges, no doubt! Where is Ambergaze?" Mistyfur growled with challenge in her voice.

"Enough!" Greystar stood up. "We will listen to what Birch has to say."

Mistyfur growled something under her breath and lashed her tail, but she sat back down obediently.

"Greystar, if I may correct you, I am Birch_star." _

"You expect us to call you Birchstar?! After all you have done?! You are not worthy of a leader's name!" Jackalwind spat from his place in the shadows. Birchstar went on, ignoring him.

"RockClan are proud to welcome our new warriors. After sickness and attacks from rouges ravaged the Clan, we found new warriors and apprentices in Twolegplace. RockClan have recovered, and our prey is running very well. I am sure-"

"Birch!" Birdstar snapped, interrupting her. "You are not worthy to lead a Clan. You are a fox-hearted crowfood eater. I would advise you to go back to where you came from, and take all your BloodClan warriors with you."

Birchstar's fur rose and she slowly rose to her full height.

"How dare you say that! It matters not that I wasn't born in a Clan. RockClan have accepted me as their leader, and you would do well to do the same," she hissed. Littlepaw felt uneasy. He noticed clouds creeping ever closer to the full moon.

"You do not belong in the forest!" Wolffrost yowled. "It's not about where you were born, it's about what you have done! You nearly destroyed us once, and we will not allow you the chance to do it again!"

"Shut up!" a RockClan (or BloodClan) warrior jumped to his paws. His fiery orange tabby pelt glistened in the moonlight; the tom was no bigger than an apprentice, but marked with numerous battle scars.

"You know nothing of what Birchstar did!"

"We know too much!" A FireClan tabby rose to his paws.

"You fox-hearted rogues better crawl back to Twolegplace, or we'll make mousemeat out of you!"

Snarling, the RockClan tabby hurled himself at the FireClan warrior. Other RockClan cats leaped into battle. Soon, the clearing was alive with writhing, caterwauling warriors. Littlepaw caught a glimpse of Icywind herding several elders away from the worst fighting. Suddenly, the forest was enveloped in darkness. Clouds had covered the moon.

* * *

**Quick history lesson: In this universe, BloodClan was led by a sinister she-cat named Birch, (and her brother Storm) who terrorized the Clans for a long time. After a while, she disappeared, and was presumed dead. Apparently though she has resurfaced. Also Mistyfur is Littlepaw's mom.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning for a bit of blood in this one.**

* * *

Hawkeyes heard a familiar yowl and turned to see a RockClan cat leap onto Littlepaw. He raced over and knocked into the warrior's side. Winded, she lay on the dirt for a few heartbeats.

"Get out of here!" Hawkeyes hissed to his apprentice. He watched as Littlepaw and his friend, Lakepaw bolted for the clearing. A screech from the Boulders caught his attention. Birchstar was attacking Greystar, and Birdstar leaped onto her back. She rolled and shook the smaller cat off. Grasping Greystar by the scruff in her jaws, she hurled him over the edge. Hawkeyes gasped in horror as his leader tumbled down and landed with a sickening thud. Before the black and white warrior had time to do anything, another RockClan cat leaped onto his shoulders, hissing and clawing. Hawkeyes rolled onto his back, pinning the smaller cat down against the ground. A tortoiseshell she-cat jumped onto his exposed belly. After struggling a little, Hawkeyes fell limp. The cat he trapped under him scrambled away. The warrior on his belly relaxed slightly and sheathed her claws, which was enough for Hawkeyes to leap up and pin her down. She let out a hiss of surprise as Hawkeyes raked his claws down her underbelly.

* * *

Panting, Icywind ran after the last elders. She turned around in time to see a RockClan cat lunge at her. Hissing, she curled her lip back in a snarl and tried to fight the attacker off. His jaws closed around her leg, sending blood spraying out. Suddenly, Lemmingpelt dove from nowhere at the RockClan cat.

"Go!" she hissed, springing into battle with Icywind's assailant. Just as Icywind was about to turn and flee, she caught the gaze of another cat. He was tall, tawny brown with darker points, and had piercing blue eyes. Reedwhisper.

* * *

Hawkeyes tore away from his attackers and ran over to where Greystar lay, bleeding in the dust beside the Shiningpool.

"Greystar!" he meowed, stomach turning at the sight of his leader laying broken on the ground. A stream of dark crimson flowed from his head. _StarClan help me, _Hawkeyes prayed silently.

"Wait!" The young tom turned at the voice behind him. Icywind was limping up to him on three paws.

"What happened to you?" he asked, dodging an attacking warrior.

"Never mind that," Icywind limped up and grasped Greystar's scruff in her jaws. She motioned for Hawkeyes to go in front of her. They crept around the edge of the clearing, praying that no cat would notice. By the time the two caught up with a group of elders huddled in a bush, the night sky was jet black. Hawkeyes' heart pounded in his ears, almost drowning out the vicious sounds of battle.

"Great StarClan! What happened?" Snowmuzzle gasped.

"I'll explain later," Hawkeyes hissed, out of breath. Greystar opened his eyes and blinked.

"Greystar, are you feeling alright?"

"Icywind," he rasped. "Listen. You too, Hawkeyes," Greystar staggered to his feet, motioning for the two to follow him. Hawkeyes and Icywind looked at each other.

"Greystar, you really shouldn't be-"

"Icywind, it's okay. Listen to me. I need you two to stop the fighting."

"Greystar...I- no cat would listen to us."

The leader's eyes began to cloud over.

"If you don't StarClan will-" the grey tabby's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into the dust.

"Should we go?" Icywind whispered, her watery blue eyes wide with fear.

"We have to," Hawkeyes turned back to the clearing.

"Wait," Icywind panted. "I'll ask one of the elders to get cobwebs for Greystar."

Hawkeyes flicked his ears in acknowledgement. Icywind limped to the the bush where the elders and several apprentices now huddled. Hawkeyes kneaded his paws into the ground nervously; when Icywind reached him again, she faltered and caught her breath.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

Icywind nodded.

"Let's go," she limped over to the outskirt of the bramble clearing, avoiding the worst fighting. Hawkeyes looked around for Mapleshade. His fur rose when he saw her pinned under a huge black tomcat. The cat's teeth were dangerously close to her throat. Without hesitating, Hawkeyes sprinted over and barreled into the tomcat. The giant, muscular tom fell down with a huff. Hawkeyes spat at him and turned to his friend.

"Thanks," Mapleshade gasped. Hawkeyes raced back to Icywind, finding himself face to face with the towering Boulders, gleaming with an unearthly light. Breathing a silent prayer to StarClan, he pushed off and lunged at the huge rocks. The landing took his breath. Turning around to face Icywind, the bleeding black and white warrior rehearsed what he would say in his head. Icywind hesitated, sizing up the massive stones. She launched off the ground and landed neatly beside Hawkeyes. Panting, the pair scrambled up to the tallest one. Hawkeyes paused to catch some air again. When he looked down, his heart caught in his throat and his head began to spin. A dark fog loomed at the corners of his vision. _If I faint, I'm going to fall down and die, _he thought with a shudder and forced himself to focus. The clearing below was soaked in blood. A few cats staggered out towards the elders' bush. Taking a deep breath, Hawkeyes let out a deafening yowl that echoed around him. Most of the cats below stopped fighting to look up at him.

"What are you doing?" Icywind spoke shakily to the cats. "Did you forget about the truce?"

"Look at the clouds. StarClan are angry with us," Hawkeyes caught Mapleshade's eye.

"We have broken a sacred oath," Icywind's voice still shook.

"They're right," a tabby FireClan warrior spoke up. "What were we thinking, flying into battle like that?"

Birdstar walked to the front of the crowd. "I believe it is time for this Gathering to end, before any more blood is spilled."

Wolffrost nodded.

"You are correct, Birdstar. IceClan, come with me."

Birdstar dipped his head.

"FireClan are leaving now as well. Good night, and may StarClan light your path," his eyes locked with Birch's. She knew the farewell wasn't sincere.

"Just you wait until there is no truce," the battle-scarred calico vowed, her voice cold. "Your StarClan won't be able to help you then."


End file.
